Cupcakes and Kisses
by X-Midnight-Lady-X
Summary: AU Post DH. Hermione is not having a good day! And it's her birthday! So Draco tries to cheer her up with a little present. Please R&R No flames please! One-shot


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters. Otherwise, this would have happened.**

**A/N: This is a birthday present to my AMAZING beta FallenForTheDraco. Please go visit her page! She is Dramione mad and I swear, she is one of the best Dramione writers out there (In my opinion anyways)**

**Yes this is AU, so everyone is alive. **

**One more thing. I apologize for the badness of this fic. Because I wrote it FOR my beta, she didn't know about it. So I had to go Solo = this fic is not as brilliant as it could be.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Hermione was not having a good day...and it was only eight thirty in the morning!

First of all, she had woken up late and missed breakfast. To add to that, her first lesson was double potions with the Slytherins and Snape! How fun.

Hermione ran down the stairs from her bedroom to the Head's Common room. Grabbing her books and homework from a nearby table, she rushed out of the room to go to the dungeons. However, she had failed to notice a small pink frosted cupcake, decorated with silver stars on the table with a note attatched. Inscribed, it read 'For Hermione. From D.M x'.

She was almost at the dungeons. Why, oh why did the Head's Common room have to be on the top floor? One arm carried her books whilst her other arm was frantically tring to tie up her caramel brown hair. Barging into the dungeons, Hermione was greeted with a very unpleasant phrase.

"You're late," Snape droned. "Twenty-five points from Griffindor."

Hermione groaned and made her way towards the desk where Harry and Ron, who both shot her warm smiles.

"I do not want Potter and Weasley copying off you today. Sit next to Mr. Malfoy, Granger." Snape smirked.

Hermione let out a sigh and sank into the seat next to Draco. Snape would never cut her some slack. Even if it was a Friday.

Snape gave the instructions for a cheering potion which could keep a person annoyingly happy for at least two hours. He then tapped his wand on the board and everyone started.

Not two minutes afterwards, Hermione got bored with Draco. Normally, Ron would have gotten a detention now for saying or doing something stupid. With Draco, he just stayed silent and avoided her eyes. Hermione thought this was quite strange as he would have normally made some sort of remark about the 'Perfect Griffindor Princess' being late. Hermione decided to start a conversation with her fellow Head Boy.

"Why didn't you wake me up this morning?" Draco jumped as Hermione asked the question.

"I had to do something." He replied in a just audible murmer.

"What?"

"You'll find out later."

_Looks like he needs a Cheering Potion! _Hermione thought.

Unbeknowest to Hermione, Draco's mind racing. Why hadn't Hermione mentioned the cupcake? Did she not like it? Was she mad at him or something? He had liked Hermione for a while, although nobody knew, and he wanted to make a good impression early in the year. He wanted her to see him as a different person, that he really had changed. He sighed and carried on with the work.

The rest of the lesson past in silence.

* * *

Hermione slumped down on a red loveseat in the Head's common room. Today may have been one of the worst days of her life. She had to sit next Malfoy in Potions, then in Anceint Runes, she had received an 'E' on an essay that she had worked especially hard on, she fainted in Transfigeration (for reasons unknown) and to top it off, she had received double Charms homework as Professer Flitwick was not in a particuarly good mood today.

Suddenly, she noticed the pink cupcake. She wondered how long it had been there. Picking it up, she read the note. A short and simple message; she smiled.

Just then, Draco walked in, throwing his scarf and and coat on the floor. He had just finished Quidditch practice in the rain and his platinum hair, covered with tiny raindrops, flopped in his face. Hermione got up and ran over to him, cupcake still her hand and hugged him. This resulted in Draco almost falling to the floor. After overcoming his surprise, he smiled.

"So what was that for?" He asked when Hermione finally released him.

"This," Hermione said holding up the cupcake. "Although, I want to know why?"

"Today's a special day. Plus, your day hasn't been going great so I thought this would cheer you up."

Hermione took a bite out of it and was shocked. This was one of the best cupcakes she had ever had! She closed her eyes and enjoyed every moment that it was in her mouth. She could eat them forever!

"You have some frosting on your lip." Draco murmered.

Hermione slipped out her tongue slightly to try and lick it off but failed.

"Here, let me." Draco stepped closer, his figure towering over Hermione's

But instead of wiping the frosting off, Draco leant down and pressed his lips against Hermione's. Hermione instantly melted in his arms. She automatically put her arms around his neck, as Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulled her closer. Draco deepened the kiss. He licked Hermione's bottom lip and she instantly let him in. Draco loved the taste in Hermione's mouth. It was so sweet and sugary. Likewise, Hermione adored Draco's. He tasted very fresh and light. Like Peppermint.

Finally, after a few minutes, they pulled away from each other with their forehead pressed together. They were staring deep into each other's eyes; a lover's gaze.

"Happy Birthday." Draco whispered, smiling after.

"Draco?" Hermione smiled up at him.

"Hm.."

"My birthday was yesterday!"

O_o

* * *

**:D I hoped you liked that! This was just something I thought of on the train. Oh and by the way, the last thing there would be Draco's look ")**

**Please review and tell me what you think! **

**X~midnight-lady~X**

**xx**


End file.
